russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994)
New Vision 9: 3rd quarter programming takes off with July High-Flyers. Ready for the new century. Schedule Your Full-Service, 24-Hour Source of News, Entertainment, Information & Public Service. :SUNDAY :04:00AM - Global Window :05:00AM - CNN: Joie Chen :05:30AM - Global Window :06:00AM - Family Rosary Crusade :07:00AM - Sunday Mass :08:00AM - Morris Cerullo :08:30AM - In the Beginning: Stories from the Bible :09:00AM - Chinese Movies :11:00AM - New Uncle Bob’s Show :12:00NN - Kwarta o Kahon (the country's longest-running family game show) (hosted by Pepe Pimentel) :01:30PM - The Doctor is In :02:00PM - Exclusively Hers :02:30PM - Pamilya (the drama anthology series on family issues) (hosted by Boots Anson-Roa) :04:00PM - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week :04:30PM - Voyager :05;30PM - Dragon Ball Z (Asia's number 1 cartoon series in the 90's) :06:00PM - Land of the Lost (premieres July 3) :06:30PM - The Simpsons (real-life animation of television's most lovable family) (premieres July 3) :07:00PM - Kung Fu: The Legend Continues :08:00PM - Rescue 911 :09:00PM - Sunday's Big Event :11:00PM - The Sunday Report :11:30PM - Rated Wake Awake Movies: Fatal Unmage (July 10) :01;30AM - Global Window :02:00AM - Midnight Movies: Lightning The White Stallion (July 10) :MONDAY :04:30AM - Global Window :05:00AM - CNN: Joie Chen :05:30AM - Global Window :07:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (Jose Ma. Carlos and Teresa Guanzon) :07:30AM - CNN Morning Round-Up :07:55AM - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :08:00AM - Roseanne :09:00AM - Discovery Hour :10:00AM - Batibot :11:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (replay) :11:30AM - Miranova (starring Cherry Pie Picache, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Karen Timbol and Miranova) :12:00NN - Chibugan Na! (hosted by Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) :01:30PM - Sama Sama, Kayang Kaya (hosted by Doy del Castillo) :02:00PM - Global Window :04:00PM - The Chimpmunks :04:30PM - California Dreams :05:30PM - Newswatch Evening Cast (Cathy Santillan and Cielo Villaluna) :06:00PM - Action 9 (Atty. Ric Puno, Rey Langit, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo) :07:00PM - Buddy en Sol (Eric Quizon and Reford White) :08:30PM - Ako... Babae (Boots Anson-Roa) :10:00PM - Newswatch Prime Cast (Harry Gasser, Coco Quisumbing and Cristina Peczon) :10:30PM - Times Four (hosted by Sen. Francisco Tatad, Cipriano Roxas, Antonio Abaya, Barbara "Tweetums" Gonzalez) :11:30PM - Voyager :12:30AM - Chibugan Na! (replay) :02:00AM - Rated Wide Awake Movies: Things Change (July 11) :TUESDAY :04:00AM - Global Window :05:00AM - CNN: Joie Chen :05:30AM - Global Window :06:00AM - Times Four (replay) :07:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (Jose Ma. Carlos and Teresa Guanzon) :07:30AM - CNN Morning Round-Up :07:55AM - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :08:00AM - New Attitude :08:30AM - Drexell's Class :09:00AM - Discovery Hour :10:00AM - Batibot :11:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (replay) :11:30AM - Miranova (starring Cherry Pie Picache, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Karen Timbol and Miranova) :12:00NN - Chibugan Na! (hosted by Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) :01:30PM - Sama Sama, Kayang Kaya (hosted by Doy del Castillo) :02:00PM - Global Window :04:00PM - Triple Treat :04:30PM - Super K :05:00PM - Box Office Hit Parade :05:30PM - Newswatch Evening Cast (Cathy Santillan and Cielo Villaluna) :06:00PM - Action 9 (Atty. Ric Puno, Rey Langit, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo) :07:00PM - Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw (Belle's beautiful cousin comes home from the United States to escape from the clutches of her beau...and ends up having Raffa as her new boyfriend!) (Dina Bonnevie and Jeric Raval) (new timeslot since July 5) :08:00PM - It's a Date (the premiere dating game show in town. Hosted by Giselle Sanchez) (new timeslot since July 5) :09:00PM - World-Class (a tribute to Filipino achievers) (hosted by Anabelle Abaya) :10:00PM - Newswatch Prime Cast (Harry Gasser, Coco Quisumbing and Cristina Peczon) :10:30PM - Fora Medica :11:30PM - The Police Hour (hosted by Lulu Pascual, Atty. Joji Alonso, Doy del Castillo, Col. Arturo Anias and Jose Mari Gonzales) :12:30AM - Chibugan Na! (replay) :02:00AM - Rated Wide Awake Movies: Twister (July 12) :WEDNESDAY :04:00AM - Global Window :05:00AM - CNN: Joie Chen :05:30AM - The Police Hour (replay) :06:30AM - Global Window :07:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (Jose Ma. Carlos and Teresa Guanzon) :07:30AM - CNN Morning Round-Up :07:55AM - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :08:00AM - Designing Women :08:30AM - Doctor, Doctor :09:00AM - Discovery Hour :10:00AM - Batibot :11:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (replay) :11:30AM - Miranova (starring Cherry Pie Picache, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Karen Timbol and Miranova) :12:00NN - Chibugan Na! (hosted by Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) :01:30PM - Sama Sama, Kayang Kaya (hosted by Doy del Castillo) :02:00PM - Global Window :02:30PM - FVR Presscon (his excellency President Fidel V. Ramos in his weekly press conference) :03:30PM - Global Window :04:00PM - Kiddie Toons :04:30PM - World of Animation :05:00PM - Box Office Hit Parade :05:30PM - Newswatch Evening Cast (Cathy Santillan and Cielo Villaluna) :06:00PM - Action 9 (Atty. Ric Puno, Rey Langit, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo) :07:00PM - Wednesday Specials :08:00PM - AKDA (Aksyon, Komedya, Drama, Atbp.) :10:00PM - Newswatch Prime Cast (Harry Gasser, Coco Quisumbing and Cristina Peczon) :10:30PM - Midweek Specials :12:30AM - Chibugan Na! (replay) :02:00AM - Rated Wide Awake Movies: The Fury (July 13) :THURSDAY :04:00AM - Global Window :05:00AM - CNN: Joie Chen :05:30AM - Global Window :07:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (Jose Ma. Carlos and Teresa Guanzon) :07:30AM - CNN Morning Round-Up :07:55AM - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :08:00AM - George :08;30AM - In Living Color :09:00AM - Discovery Hour :10:00AM - Batibot :11:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (replay) :11:30AM - Miranova (starring Cherry Pie Picache, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Karen Timbol and Miranova) :12:00NN - Chibugan Na! (hosted by Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) :01:30PM - Sama Sama, Kayang Kaya (hosted by Doy del Castillo) :02:00PM - Global Window :03:00PM - Beauty School Plus (Ricky Reyes) :04:00PM - Executive Hour :05:00PM - Box Office Hit Parade :05:30PM - Newswatch Evening Cast (Cathy Santillan and Cielo Villaluna) :06:00PM - Action 9 (Atty. Ric Puno, Rey Langit, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo) :07:00PM - Thunder in Paradise (premieres July 7) :08:00PM - SeaQuest DSV :09:00PM - NYPD Blue :10:00PM - Newswatch Prime Cast (Harry Gasser, Coco Quisumbing and Cristina Peczon) :10:30PM - Tell the People (Julie Yap-Daza) :11:30PM - Business Class :12:00MN - Global Window :12:30AM - Chibugan Na! (replay) :02:00AM - Rated Wide Awake Movies: Lucas (July 14) :FRIDAY :04:00AM - Global Window :05:00AM - CNN: Joie Chen :05:30AM - Business Class (replay) :06:00AM - Tell the People (replay) :07:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (Jose Ma. Carlos and Teresa Guanzon) :07:30AM - CNN Morning Round-Up :07:55AM - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :08:00AM - Newslight :09:00AM - Discovery Hour :10:00AM - Batibot :11:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (replay) :11:30AM - Miranova (starring Cherry Pie Picache, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Karen Timbol and Miranova) :12:00NN - Chibugan Na! (hosted by Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) :01:30PM - Sama Sama, Kayang Kaya (hosted by Doy del Castillo) :02:00PM - America's Top 10 :02:30PM - Sports Life :03:30PM - Challenge and Response :04:30PM - The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy :05:00PM - Cinema, Cinema :05:30PM - Newswatch Evening Cast (Cathy Santillan and Cielo Villaluna) :06:00PM - Action 9 (Atty. Ric Puno, Rey Langit, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo) :07:00PM - Universal Wrestling Pederation (premieres July 8) :08:00PM - Acapulco Heat :09:00PM - L.A. Law :10:00PM - Newswatch Prime Cast (Harry Gasser, Coco Quisumbing and Cristina Pecson) :10:30PM - Weekend Specials :12:30AM - Chibugan Na! (replay) :02:00AM - Rated Wide Awake Movies: Slave of New York (July 15) :SATURDAY :04:00AM - Global Window :05:00AM - CNN: Joie Chen :05:30AM - Global Window :06:00AM - Newslight (replay) :07:00AM - Newswatch sa Umaga (Jose Ma. Carlos and Teresa Guanzon) :07:30AM - Sharin in the City (Dr. Sonny Ramirez) :08:30AM - Noah's Ark :09:00AM - The Whimpols :09:30AM - Pony & Friends :10:00AM - Penpen de Sarapen (Connie Angeles) :11:00AM - $1 Million Chance Of A Lifetime (new time starting July 16) :11:30AM - Chibugan Na! (Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) (new timeslot starting July 16) :01;30PM - Battle of the Brains (David Cendran) (new time starting July 16) :03:00PM - The 57th UAAP Men's Basketball Games (season opener live from the Araneta Coliseum on July 16) :07;00PM - MacGyver :08:00PM - Dark Justice :09:00PM - Saturday Night Playhouse :11:00PM - The Saturday Report :11:30PM - The Choices We Face :12:00MN - Chibugan Na! (replay) :02:00AM - Rated Wake Awake Movies: Ay Carmela (July 16) Soon Shows: :Dito Po sa Amin :Bisperas ng Kasaysayan :The Return of the Superstar :The UAAP Games :1994 World Volleyball Grand Pix